My mate
by NekoChanPetr
Summary: Naru is the most wanted mate in the pack. What a shame that she only wants the one male that it's too stupid to notice. Heh... Sounds familiar? This a KakaXfemNaru fic. Rated M for future smut, language and probably lemon. Sorry, not sure if it's continuing! Read it anyway pleaaase D:
1. Chapter 1

**Soooooo this is another Kakanaru fic. I have tried out other couples, but these two are stuck in mah brain. :3  
Summary: Naru is the most wanted mate in the pack. What a shame that she only wants the one male that it's too stupid to notice. Heh... Sounds familiar? J  
Warning: This fic contains female Naruto (Naru) and lots of onesided relationships. I am not sure if it's written good, but I tried! J **

**Chapter one: Oblivious. **

"Kakashi-sama! Can't you join me outside for a walk maybe?" Naru asked, smirking as she sat on the desk in front of the alpha male in the head office of the village. The silver headed wolf sighed and rubbed his temples. "Shouldn't you be focused somewhere else? I bet Sasuke is free today." He said and Naru pouted. "But, Kashi-sensei! I don't like Sasuke and all the other males stares at my ass." She said and Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm busy, Naru. You should try and find a mate soon too instead of being so utterly focused on me all the time." He said and Naru felt her heart clench. "Yes, Kakashi-sama." She whispered and jumped off the desk, her wolf ears hanging down as a sign of sadness. Kakashi sadly didn't notice since he was too busy with his nose buried in his paperwork. Naru took one last look at Kakashi before she padded sadly out.

At the moment she was outside the building, Sai walked over to her. "Why so down, Naru-chan?" he asked and Naru instantly put on a mask. "Oh nothing! I was just a little down because Kakashi-sama doesn't want to give me any missions." She said and skipped off as fast as she could. Sai growled and ran in another direction. All the males smirked as she ran away from Sai and made themselves ready for their own move.

Naru came to a waterfall outside the village and sat down on a rock by the river, sobbing quietly. She had been in love with Kakashi ever since she met him and she wanted to mate with the wolf so badly that her whole body and head hurt every time he was in the same room as her. And when he touched her, she could sometimes let out soundless moans. She had always loved Kakashi and always would. But if he couldn't get him soon, she would be forced to mate with someone else and probably end up with some old, perverted pig (isn't that who Kakashi is?) and have lots of ugly pups.

She would choose mate herself. Her second choice would be Sasuke since he didn't grope her and didn't give her any bad pick-up lines. She sniffed and wiped away her tears roughly when she heard familiar steps and a scent closing in behind her. "There's no point in trying to sneak yourself closer to me. Your scent is strong." She said plainly and heard a sad sigh. "You say so. Still, I have managed to do it before." A male, husky voice said.

Forget what she said earlier. Gaara would be her second choice. Gaara doesn't do anything suspicious. He never linger any touches, he never let his hands wander and he didn't tease her in any way. He always helped her and was one of the few who tried to help her with Kakashi. Sasuke also did that, but he was teasing her and lingering in hugs and touches so she didn't really want him. But no one in the village knew her better than Kakashi.

"I never asked you to try. And I have practiced." She said plainly. Gaara hummed, amusedly, and sat down next to her. Gaara was indeed a beautiful male. He had flaming red hair and ears and his tail was a big pride of his. Just like Kakashi. Kakashi was like a god in Naruto's eyes. He had a beautiful mane of silver hair on his head and pale, almost shining, skin that called for her to touch. He had one visible grey eye that Naru got lost in every time she locked gazes with. She sobbed slightly again and felt Gaara place a hand on her shoulder.

"Shape up. The males will throw themselves at you if they see you like this." He said and she giggled slightly. Gaara knew how to make her smile. "They can try all they want. I'm not interested." She said and straightened up. Gaara sighed and stood up. "It would have been easier if you were." He said and Naru shook her head. "No. It would have been more complicated. It's best if I stick to one male all the time. How's your love life going?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "Still chasing her tail." He said, smiling slightly, and Naru chuckled. "Good for you. I need to go back. Can you follow me? I kinda just ran without thinking…" she said and Gaara hummed. "Sure." He said and they walked towards the village.

Iruka met them and dragged Naru into a bonecrushing hug. "God, I hate when you run off like that! You always get me so worried, you love sick puppy!" he yelled and put her down. She grinned. "Maybe if you weren't such a mother hen, you would stop worry. How's Shizune-sensei?" she asked and he scratched the back of his head. "Good, I guess…" he said and Naru laughed a laughter that made everyone turn their heads. Her laughter was like music and everyone who wanted her got jealous every time someone made her laugh. She sighed. "I'll get home now. I'll take a little visit in the orphanage on my way. Bye, Iruka sensei! Bye, Gaara-kun!" she yelled and ran off.

Gaara sighed. "She won't give up." He said plainly and Iruka nodded. "I see. All I know is that you would have been her second choice. If you hurt her, you're dead." He said and walked off. Gaara was actually on the edge of pissing his own pants. Iruka could be scarier than Shinigamis when he threatened people.

…

Naru walked into the orphanage and all the small puppiekids ran around like crazies, which made her giggle with amusement. "Hi, Tsunade no Baachan. Where's Konohamaru?" she asked and Tsunade glared before answering. "He's upstairs in the art room as always." She said grumpily. Not many of the females liked Naru since most of the young males hung after her with drool in the corner of their mouths, but Tsunade liked her. When the girl didn't call her old.

Naru walked up the stairs to a door with bad written letters; 'Art room' written on. She knocked softly and a small 'come in' was heard. She walked in to see that a small brunette boy was sitting and painting. "Hi, Kono-kun. What're painting?" she asked with a small smile and Konohamaru sighed. "It's a sun. But I'm not so good though." He said, pouting cutely. Naru giggled. "I think that sun if beautiful! Why are you painting a sun?" she asked and Konohamaru smiled. "Because I was thinking of you this morning and you remind me of the sun so I decided to make you a painting of the sun." he said and she giggled. "Thank you, Kono. You're a real gentleman!" she said and kissed the boy on the head.

She said that she would get the painting when it was dry and this night she would treat him for some ramen like they always did a couple of nights every week. She walked hand in hand with him through the village, Konohamaru getting glares, but Naru glared back and the men retreated. She smiled and ruffled Konohamaru's hair as they sat down inside the restaurant. "Hi, Teuchi-san! Ayame-chan!" she said and Ayame smiled. She was among the few females that accepted Naru even though she had the eye of most of the village's men. The only problem was that Naru didn't really like Ayame since she was always flirting with Kakashi AND getting responses.

Naru ate her ramen and smiled as she watched Konohamaru eat and talk meanwhile. She giggled when he complained about some of the others in the orphanage and when he would blush about one of the females she would tell him to be nice to her and stuff like that. The night passed fast and Naru had to follow Konohamaru home when the clock reached eight. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead before she shooed him into the orphanage and walked off.

While Naru walked, there was of course drunk males around her and she sped up to get to her apartment as fast as she could. She bit her lip when someone whistled. She bumped into someone and hurriedly apologized before starting to run slightly. When she thought she was alone, she started to slow down, panting slightly. She sighed and looked around only to feel a hand around her waist and another one over her mouth. "Hey there, baby girl…" a completely strange voice whispered and Naru didn't recognize his scent either. There was only one thought going through her head when the male turned her around and she got to see how he looked.

'I am so screwed…' she thought.

**Haha. If you want to know what will happen, wait for net chapter. I also need a third male for Naru since there will be some drama with her. I have chosen Kakashi as the one she's in love with and Gaara is her second choice for later drama ;) Please come with suggestions and preferably someone who is a lot mixed in the series. Like Kiba or Shikamaru or someone like that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I found out many liked this story. How nice! Well, this chapter contains slightly graphic actions and I apologize for that. Poor Naru :3 Hope you like it. To all who will flame me after this: Don't care. You can hate all you want, you have been warned already.  
****I don't own Naruto, Kakashi does! :D**

**Chapter two: Anger unleashed…**

_She sighed and looked around only to feel a hand around her waist and another one over her mouth. "Hey there, baby girl…" a completely strange voice whispered and Naru didn't recognize his scent either. There was only one thought going through her head when the male turned her around and she got to see how he looked._

_'I am so screwed…' she thought._

Naru whimpered at the smirking and completely strange male in front of her. He was taller and even more built than Kakashi, which told her that this guy probably wasn't from their village since Kakashi was the alpha, and he had black, spiky hair. He had gleaming red eyes that reminded her of Sasuke's and that he probably were of Uchiha blood. 'But their… dead, aren't they?' she thought, getting slightly more intrigued.

Naru struggled against his grip, only to have it tightened and get pinned up to a wall. She glared at the male with big cerulean blue eyes and he chuckled as he bent over her and nibbled her neck violently. She whimpered into the hand covering her mouth and started trashing. But then her hands were pinned over her head by his arm. She clenched her eyes shut and screamed into the hand, but no sound was released.

She tried to cut herself loose and do something, but he was incredibly strong and held her with all of his strength. She growled and snarled and the man let out a dark chuckle. "You're feisty. No wonder every fucking male in this male is interested in you. I better take you to my own village so we can have some fun…" he whispered and Naru's eyes widened while her body froze. His hand went slowly into her pants.

"I think she would like to stay here. So could you get your dirty fingers out of the cookie jar, please?" a male, calm voice said and Naru felt the heartbeat of the man quicken slightly. He turned his head in another direction and glared. Naru would have turned too, but the man held her in her place so she couldn't do anything but look into his chest. "Who the hell are you?" he asked and the calm voice chuckled. "I'm Itachi. Nice to meet you. And if you wouldn't mind, this girl would probably love to get in some clean oxygen instead of breathing in your stench of alcohol." He said and Naru felt tears of happiness. 'Itachi. Sasuke's older brother. He have been away a little while now.' She thought.

The man let go of her mouth and grabbed her upper arm. "I am actually pretty clear in my head. My village wants her and I am just following orders." He said with a smirk. Itachi smiled sweetly back. "Oh! I see. So the Mizukage ordered you to molest her and kidnap her? The daughter of the yellow flash?" he asked and anger flashed in the man's eyes. "I'm Obito and I can do as I please. How the hell did you know where I'm from?" he asked and Itachi sighed, rubbing his temples. "Well, first you're following orders and then you're doing as you please? I don't think that makes much sense. But please, let go of the girl before I cut your arm off." He said, losing the sickly sweet smile and pure hatred showing in his features.

Naru sighed and screamed as loud as she could. The man flinched and instantly let go of her. Itachi pushed down his upcoming smile as some light lit up and growling was heard. Naru turned to the suddenly frightened male. "Run." She said and he ran all he could. She sighed and turned to Itachi. "Thanks, you were pretty handy there." She said and he chuckled. "Anything for you, Naru. My brother is very fond of you. Mind if I follow you home?" he asked and she shrugged. "Sure. I'm really tired now." She said and he chuckled.

"Straighten your outfit a bit so I don't have to worry about meeting other males tonight." He said and she looked down. Her pants were unhooked and hang loosely around her hips and her shirt was slightly messy. She growled in frustration. "Stupid men and their stupid wandering hands." She muttered while zipping up her pants and shaking her shirt. She sighed. "Why can't I just be ugly and not in love?" she asked the sky and Itachi chuckled. "Who is it that has caught your eye now? Let me guess… Kiba?" he asked and laughed at Naru's grimace.

"Fucking mutt. He seems to be more dog than wolf." She said plainly and Itachi grinned. "Poor guy. Now, who is it?" he asked and she sighed. "I would have thought that everyone knew by now." She said and he nodded slightly. "I see. Kakashi-san, right?" he asked and she sighed. Rumors again, yes. "Yeah. But he doesn't seem to really care. He's probably after Ayame-chan." She said and suppressed the immense pain in her stomach. When wolfs thought of their perfect mate in the hands of someone else, they often felt real pain.

Itachi patted her shoulder. "He's a jerk if he can't see you, Naru. You're an incredibly nice girl and he should open his eyes to see what he actually can get." Itachi said and Naru felt her cheeks warm up. Most males complimented her looks, but when someone said something else than 'that's a pair of nice buns' she would get incredibly happy. She giggled and hid her face behind locks of blonde hair. "Thank you for following me home, Itachi-kun!" she said as she saw her house. He smiled. "Anything to assure your safety, Naru." He said and she grinned.

She hugged him fast and ran to her house. Itachi chuckled and went home to himself. Naru stared as he ran off and she sighed slightly. She was tired of males and everyone around. She could just run off and no one would die or get their heart broken. Sure, many males would get disappointed, but there were a lot of other pretty females out there. She bit her lip as she felt it quiver and her eyes sting slightly. She ran to her bedroom and locked herself inside, crying until she fell into a deep slumber.

The next day, Itachi went to report the incident to the Hokage. He walked up to the building on the sunny day. Naru would probably kill him for telling Kakashi, but he had no choice. An outsider had snuck into the village and this would prove a dangerous security problem. He swallowed and knocked softly on the door that lead to Kakashi's office. He sighed when there was a plain 'come in' from inside and he opened the door to see the silver haired man leaning over his paper work with a scowl on his face.

"What is it, Hokage-Sama?" Itachi asked and Kakashi rubbed his temples. "A marriage proposal from one of the young lords in the Snow country. He wishes to marry Naru." He said plainly and stomped a 'rejected' sign on the paper. Itachi smirked in an amused way. 'And this guy is still single? I wonder why…' he thought to himself with overwhelming sarcasm dripping. "Oh. About Naru… There was an outsider in the village last night." He said and Kakashi frowned slightly. "How does that concern Naru?" he asked wearily. He probably already knew the answer, but to jump to conclusions wasn't really his thing.

"She was molested by the man. He called himself Obito and he said that he was sent from his village. I assumed that he was from the hidden mist village's main pack out of the scent. He was consumed by a familiar scent." He said and Kakashi growled lowly in his throat. Itachi sighed. 'Here we go…' he thought and just as he predicted, Kakashi snapped. "Why the hell aren't those stupid anbu guards taking their work properly?! I'm just asking that they simply keep outsiders away and they were probably slacking again… stupid mutts." He growled. Itachi smiled, being very amused. Until the next order.

"I want Ayame to watch over Naru." He said and Itachi's eyes widened. He knew how Naru felt about the girl. "A-are you sure, Hokage-Sama? Wouldn't it fit better with Tenten or Hinata?" he asked but flinched at the growl in Kakashi's throat. "Ayame is one of the strongest and most trusted females in the village. Get Naru and her here and I'll brief them." He said and Itachi bit his lip. 'Oh, joy…' he thought as he bowed and walked out, his ears showing off how nervous he seemed. Kakashi tilted his head slightly. "What the hell was he so scared about?" he asked himself and sat down over his paper work again.

Naru scoffed as she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it, to reveal Itachi. "Hi! What's up?" she asked, grinning. Itachi smiled sheepishly. "I told Kakashi-sama about yesterday and-" he started, but Naru glared. "Damn you. What did he do?" she asked and Itachi sighed. "He wants you and Ayame-chan in his office asap." He said and Naru huffed. "I don't want to be near her." She said plainly and was about to close the door, but Itachi stopped her. "Naru, please. Just go over and wait." He said and she sighed. "Does anyone know what I feel at all?" she asked and he furrowed his brows.

"Every day, I wake up with one thing on my mind. I try _so fucking _hard to get that thing, but he's too fucking oblivious to realize it and no matter what I do, how stupid or perfect I act around him, all he does is ruffling my hair and telling me I was good. That's all he does! It's like he wants to rub it in that I will never get him and I am so fucking sick of it. I can't take this anymore and I won't go to the office. No one will make me, not even you or him." She snarled and slammed the door shut in Itachi's face. 'Okay… that escalated quickly.' He thought and slouched off.

**Poor Itachi-kun. :c He was just trying to be nice. Well, that was second chapter. I hope you like it. I don't know if it was that good, but I tried and I think it worked out. Thank you for so many followers and those reviews :D It made me really happy.  
You can write suggestions to what shall happen next if you want. I have my own way, but if I find something interesting, I might use it. I will write the name of the one who suggested it and give the honor away because seriously, I am NOT a copycat. ;) Badum Tss… **

**Ja ne! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo! Was it someone who understood that joke in last AN? O_O No one? :c I am a little tired today, but I'll try my best to give you next chapter. I have a tiny writer's block, but my imagination is limitless. If that's a word xD Anyway, Kakashi still owns Naruto… This chapter contains language, inappropriate behavior and a tiny bit of smut. On with the story :D**

**Chapter three: The green monster…**

Itachi sighed as he entered the Hokage's office with Ayame. Kakashi arched a brow. "Where's Naru?" he asked and Itachi bit his lip. Kakashi was kind of dominant and could easily get angry if you pushed the right buttons. "She didn't want to come. I think she felt sick." He said casually and Kakashi sighed. "Go get her anyway, I have a bucket if she needs to throw up." He said and Itachi felt a giant urge to glare at the uncaring man, but suppressed it since he hated to be rude.

"Yes, lord Hokage." He said and bowed before walking out, leaving the silveret and Ayame alone. Ayame smiled a huge smile and Kakashi sighed before walking back to his seat. "What is it that you wanted, Hokage-Sama?" she asked and Kakashi let out a huge breath. He felt so stressed and tired. "Well, Naru was attacked yesterday night and I really wanted you to look out after her. Most of the females is against her and the ones that isn't is mostly busy. And I can absolutely _not_ put her with any male in this village." He said as he looked through his papers.

Ayame sighed. Kakashi was always so focused on Naru that it intrigued her slightly. He mostly talked about the girl and when he did, there wasn't any special caring in his tone, but he just really often talked about her. And he never said anything bad. Rather the opposite. He often said good things about her. Still slightly uncaring, but good things nonetheless. She bit her lip and sat down on a chair to wait, knowing that the girl would be stubborn and not wanting to be there. Ayame knew perfectly well that Naru didn't like her. She couldn't understand why though.

Naru sighed as it knocked on the door again. 'Probably one of my few friends or something.' She thought as she walked over and opened. Itachi stood there again and she glared. Itachi tilted his head. "Are you smelling like Kakashi?" he asked and she shook her head. "The t-shirt. Didn't you hear me the first time?" she asked and he sighed. "Look. I'm just following orders. I care about your feelings, but I also care about my job since I'm trying to help out my brother since I'm the only family he has so please, I'm asking you nicely to follow me." He pleaded and she hesitated slightly.

She wasn't really in the mood for anything but walking around in her baggy shorts and a big t-shirt she once had gotten from Kakashi and that she loved with all of her heart, but if she had to go out and meet the _Hokage_,then she would have to dress up. She sighed and nodded. "Give me five minutes and I'll be outside." She said and he sighed in relief. "Thank you, Naru-chan." He said and she flashed a smile before closing the door.

She ran to her room and dragged off the clothes she was wearing. She hurriedly took on some perfume and then a singlet over her bra. Then she took on a pair of worn out, but tight pants and put her hair up in a pony-tale. 'At least I look presentable.' She thought casually and walked down to the door again. Itachi was leaning against the rail by the stairs outside. She sighed and followed him to the Hokage's office. 'Hokage my ass.' She thought angrily and growled slightly.

Naru and Itachi reached the door, but when they were about to open, Naru heard Ayame and Kakashi talk. She stopped Itachi and made sign for him to be quiet. He shrugged and did as he was told. "_Ayame, I can't do this._" Kakashi's voice said tiredly and Naru bit her lips slightly. There was a huff of irritation in there. "_Come on. I'm tired of waiting. You're a freaking Hatake and you haven't got a mate yet. It's irritating._" She said and Naru grimaced.

He was probably interested in someone else since he didn't let anyone else get close to him. Naru was about to go in, but stopped once he spoke. "_Ayame, get your fucking ass of my desk. I'm not interested. At all._" He said and Naru grinned. She waited until there was some shifting around before knocking and there was a slightly 'come in' before she opened to meet Kakashi sitting in his chair like always and Ayame was sitting on a chair by the wall.

"Naru, I heard about yesterday's incident." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah. But it was fine. Itachi helped me out…" she started, but Kakashi interrupted her. "What if no one would have helped you out?" he asked and received a harsh glare. He smirked and Naru felt her heart speed up slightly as her cheeks heated up and she looked down at the suddenly interesting floor. Kakashi turned to Ayame. "I want you to be around Naru for a little while to just make sure she isn't alone. I want you to make sure that you are especially around when males are approaching Naru." He said as he gave her a scroll.

Naru looked away from Kakashi's eyes. She wanted to say no and ask him to cancel it, but at the same time, she was incredibly happy that he had been teasing her slightly. She smiled at the thought and straightened up. Kakashi flashed her a short smile and nodded to Itachi and Ayame. "You guys are dismissed. Naru, I need to talk to you for a second." He said and Naru's heart sped up until it was beating almost through her chest. "Yes, Hokage-Sama." They both said and walked to the door.

Ayame stopped for a second. "Naru, I'll wait by your apartment." She said and Naru nodded. The brunette walked out and slammed the door shut, expressing her dislike through that.

Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry for this, but I can't have you hurt." He said as he walked over to Naru and ruffled her hair. Naru felt warmth radiate through his battle worn hands. But she still moved away from his touch. "I just don't really see why. Why do you really care?" she asked and Kakashi suddenly turned deadly serious. "Dismissed." He said plainly and turned. Naru felt tears press on, but she quickly blinked and took a quiet, but deep and heavy breath.

She turned and walked to the door. "It's okay that you care. I really love when you care. I just don't see why since when I show that I notice it, you turn cold and ignore me. It's okay if you don't like me. It's okay if you aren't interested in me. Just… Don't show it in such a hurtful and harsh way." She whispered and walked out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Kakashi.

Naru walked out of the building to her house, where Ayame waited as promised. Ayame smiled and flashed her eyes, locking gaze with Naru. Ayame had dark brown eyes and dark blonde hair. Naru felt a bit jealous still, even if Kakashi had rejected her. She smiled back, not showing that it was fake at all and Ayame didn't seem to notice so that was okay.

"Hey." She said and stood up. She had been sitting in lotus position and Naru sighed. 'I wish I was that flexible.' She thought and put on a big smile to cover her sadness. "Cool. So, do you want to do something?" she asked and Ayame shrugged. "I guess. We could… I don't really have any idea." She shrugged and Naru sighed. "We can go and spar?" she asked and Ayame nodded. "That sounds nice." She exclaimed and they took off.

Outside the pack's village, a male was sitting and waiting. "I'm going to get this right." He whispered as he got up and started walking towards the village's entrance. It was pretty dark outside so no one saw him when he walked in the shadows. He was wearing a cloak in dark blue that covered most of his body. He walked around for a bit until he reached an apartment. He smirked and managed to break the lock without sound. He walked up some stairs until he was met with a bedroom door. He grinned wickedly and walked inside…

Naru walked to Ayame's apartment. They had agreed to have her walk over there and then they would go and eat breakfast outside. Naru was a bit down since she hadn't talked to Kakashi at all and it was taking a toll on her. She normally would talk to Kakashi all day if she could, but now she wouldn't even spare him a glance. She knew that she would just be all lovey-dovey again if she saw him and he would look at her with his dark, visible grey eye and smirk.

Or when his hair would flutter slightly when he laughed or shook his head. Or when he would sit in his office in the night and the moon would shine on his skin and he would shine like a god while his ears twitched slightly, showing that he was always on guard. Naru sighed and felt sadness devour her all over again. She wanted to talk with Kakashi so bad that it hurt. When you were away from your mate too long, or the one you wanted as mate, it could make your body sick or hurt in all kinds of ways.

Naru shook her head and knocked on Ayame's apartment. To her surprise, the door opened. Naru arched an elegant brow and walked inside. "Ayame-chan? Ayame-chan?" she called, but received no answer. She walked up the stairs to the bedroom, but Ayame wasn't there neither. "Hmpf. She was the one who asked me to be here at eight and then she isn't even here herself. No wonder why Kakashi could have liked her, they're just like each other." She muttered and walked out, her ears hanging low as she walked.

**Well, that was all for this time. I'm trying to drag it a bit out to make some excitement here. cx I like excitement. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I know it isn't too good, but try to tolerate me here. At least I'm updating fast and often! :D**

**Ja ne! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I've been a bit… broken these days. I'm not going into details, I'll just say that it was hard. And it still is because I'm still not over it and I hate myself a bit for it. So sorry if I'm a bit slow on updating and such, it's just because my inspiration doesn't contact me anymore. At all. So thank you. Anyway, since I've been really slow on this one, I'll give you a bit longer this time ;) Hope you like it! **

**Chapter four: Confession…**

_Naru shook her head and knocked on Ayame's apartment. To her surprise, the door opened. Naru arched an elegant brow and walked inside. "Ayame-chan? Ayame-chan?" she called, but received no answer. She walked up the stairs to the bedroom, but Ayame wasn't there neither. "Hmpf. She was the one who asked me to be here at eight and then she isn't even here herself. No wonder why Kakashi could have liked her, they're just like each other." She muttered and walked out, her ears hanging low as she walked._

Naru growled slightly as she walked through the street. She was wearing a skirt that fluttered by her legs as she walked and a small top with fringes on it. Her hair was tied up in a fashionable loose knot and she was to many people's opinion a goddess. She looked beautiful and as she walked, many men drooled with the sight of her. She sighed and ran slightly up towards the Hokage tower to ask him if he had already given up the mission. She didn't want to spend her days with Ayame and it irritated her to the bone that he would force her to.

She sighed once she reached the tower and walked in. Kakashi's secretary walked by and waved with a small smile. She was really quiet and insecure so Naru always wondered how the girl put up with Kakashi. 'Probably because she loves him…' Naru thought and snorted to herself. 'God, I'm pathetic.' She thought and the thoughts continued to haunt her until she reached the office door. She stopped when she heard he was talking. 'I don't really wanna eavesdrop…' she thought and bit her lip, but she had to listen. She felt it in her gut.

"_So, she's reported missing?_" Kakashi's voice said and she could hear he was kind of stressed. She bit her lip slightly again to stop breathing heavily. "_Yes, Hokage-Sama. I was sent to wake her by you, but she was nowhere to be found. There was a strange scent there though. I think she was kidnapped._" A voice said and Naru instantly found it to be Sasuke's. She nodded slightly to herself and smiled a bit. But who were they talking about? "_I guess I have no choice but to ask my secretary then. Can you get her?_" Kakashi stated and she found herself jumping into a closet nearby once she heard footsteps.

She heard Sasuke pass her outside the locker and she walked out, getting completely for anything as she walked into the office. "Kakashi-Sama, where's Ayame-chan? I was at her apartment, but no one was there." She said emotionlessly. Kakashi looked up and arched a brow at her. His eyes widened slightly at her, but she didn't notice it. "S-she's missing. I just sent Sasuke to get some more people to look after her." He said, looking down at his papers. Naru felt her heart clench slightly. "Let me join them looking." She said and he furrowed his brows when he looked up. "Why? You'll get hurt." He said and she growled.

"Like anyone would care. I don't have anyone real close." She said plainly and Kakashi stood up. "You have me." He said and she felt her anger boil. "No. Grammar mistake, Kakashi. You _had _me. When you got this job, you stopped showing me any kind of emotion and I'm sick of it so I will not let you run around and think that you're a close one to me. You once were, but you're not anymore. So let me join Sasuke in looking for Ayame, because, I repeat, I have no one that would miss me if I was to die." She said plainly. Kakashi stood in his place, feeling his heart clench at her statement.

Naru sighed and walked out, just deciding to go, even without permission. Once she was out of Kakashi's office, she started to run. She ran out and over the streets, getting strange looks, but she ignored them as she sped up. Once she was at her own apartment, she hurriedly got inside and took on some new clothes. A pair of baggy shorts and a t-shirt in dark blue before she took on a jacket and she ran out again, hurrying with locking the door. She reached the gates and Sasuke stood there, taking a smoke.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, smirking slightly. She rolled her eyes. "I'm getting on this mission too." She said plainly and he sighed. "Well, don't fall back. We've chosen the fastest in the pack." He said and she shrugged. "You know a girl has to be fast if she doesn't want to be humped in public." She stated and he laughed. "Yeah, you probably have a point there." He chuckled and Naru shook her head slightly. Suddenly a brunette jumped down beside her and let his hand rest on her shoulder while he was panting. "I've told Kakashi-Sama that I'm on this mission." He said and Naru felt herself grow slightly sick by his name.

"He told me to ask Naru to go back." He said and looked at Naru. She growled. "I can't just leave Ayame." She said and Sasuke sighed. "Well, then I'll carry you. I won't have any blind passengers on my team." He said and took his arms around her waist and letting her lay over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed all she could instantly. "Calm your tits, woman!" he said when she hit even harder. She growled and snarled. "You son of a bitch, let me go now! I'll seriously kill you and your brother if you try to do anything to move your hand south, seriously, you bastard!" she growled and he chuckled. "Someone's got a mouth. Calm down." He said plainly while waving to a couple of guys who were chuckling while staring at him.

He finally sat Naru down in front of her door. "Open." He said and she growled when she started to fidget with her keys until she unlocked the door. Sasuke pushed her in and walked in after her, locking the door. "Can you just stop doing that?" he asked and she glared at him as she backed away without taking her eyes off him. "Doing what? Being careful around men?" she snarled and he rolled his eyes. "Disobeying orders." He said plainly. She sighed and walked into the kitchen. "Tea?" she asked and he chuckled. "No. I'm going out on that mission." He said plainly and opened the door.

"Bye, Naru." He yelled and she sighed. "Bye, Sasuke." She said as the door closed. She walked out in the living room and stared out as Sasuke walked down the street towards the gates. She wanted to not be useless. She wanted to do something, anything, to be useful. She walked out of the house to visit Konohamaru so at least she had something to do there and then. She walked out and locked the door before walking down the streets towards the orphanage. Konohamaru was sitting on the outside, pouting at her.

"You never came to pick up the picture!" he accused and Naru froze before remembering. She groaned. "I'm sorry, Konohamaru. I have been really hectic lately and the Hokage is watching me twenty four seven." She growled and Konohamaru flinched by the sudden outburst. Naru sighed. "I'm sorry, just a little moody." She said plainly and Konohamaru smiled. "Because of Kakashi-Sama?" he asked and Naru arched a brow at him. "Why would I be?" she asked and he chuckled slightly, seeming more mature than five. "You always smile and laugh when he's around you and you seem to radiate much more happy aura when he smiles back so I was just wondering if that was it." He said, fidgeting slightly.

Naru giggled. "Yes. That's correct. But don't worry, I won't think of it. So, shall we get that painting, neh?" she stated and Konohamaru squealed before running inside and getting the painting. Naru chuckled to herself and looked towards the Hokage tower. 'I won't care anymore.' She thought to herself. "I will not care." She whispered and walked in after Konohamaru to get a distraction before her tears captured her.

Kakashi felt a throb in his chest. (Heh, just needed to add something I have completely forgotten to mention. ._. In this story, the people who care about each other very much can kind of feel each other's emotion, so for a good example; Naru and Kakashi always feels the pain and happiness the other feel.) He sighed and shook his head. 'That can't be anything good, but I can't get distracted. Need to focus and ignore the feelings…' he thought and nodded slightly.

"Kakashi-Sama! They've captured the kidnapper and gotten back Ayame." His assistant, Hinata, said as she walked in. Following behind her was Sasuke, Ayame and Naru actually. His eyes narrowed. Sasuke smirked. "No, she wasn't with us on the mission. She just happened to be nearby when we got back. The crook wasn't any professional. Probably just a guy that was paid to kidnap her." He said plainly, waving it off. Kakashi nodded slightly and nodded to Ayame.

"Care to mention if he did anything beyond beating and bruising that I can see?" he stated and Ayame nodded. "Nothing really serious. They just beat me when I grew slightly noisy or anything like that. But Kakashi. I need to be serious and open with you." She said in a serious manner. Kakashi felt slightly nervous all of a sudden. "Shall we take it private maybe?" he asked and she shook her head. 'I want Naru to see it.' She thought, but instead answer. "No. Now, I have the courage. I can't wait. I'm just going to say it. Straight out." She said, taking a deep breath.

Naru wanted to hold her ears and close her eyes. Didn't want this scene in front of her to happen. She felt an immense pain grow in her gut, but she ignored it, forgetting that Kakashi felt the same as her if he focused properly. Ayame sighed. "Kakashi, I love you with all my heart! Please, consider being my mate." She said and Kakashi stared wide eyed at the girl, staring intently into his eyes. He was dumbfounded and speechless where he stood.

"I… I… I need to t-think about it." He said in pure reaction to it, knowing that it would give him time to break her heart slowly. Suddenly, he felt an incredibly harsh pain in his chest and turned to see Naru's eyes staring at the floor. "I have to go. Konohamaru wanted to eat dinner at my place tonight." She said and looked up at Kakashi with a big, goofy grin on her face. Kakashi tried to breathe, but when his eyes met hers, he was choking slowly. And he knew she was doing the same. Had he said something wrong?

Naru walked calmly out of the room. If you weren't good at reading emotions, you wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary. You wouldn't know that she was dying on the inside or that the love of her life just considered being with someone else. 'Even though I knew it would probably go another path for me, it hurts this much.' She thought as she walked calmly out, thinking that running would attract attention. Heavy steps would make someone ask her if she was okay. She used light, happy steps that made her look happy. She was wearing a happy smile on her face like something good had happened.

No one asked her questions as she walked calmly down the streets with a big mask covering all of her movements. Everyone just smiled back and waved at her as she passed them with that big, fake mask on her. She was so focused on her mask that she didn't think about what she was really doing. She walked towards her apartment, letting pictures run through her head at every step. Every dreadful step she took, she thought of something good to make the steps seem light and happy.

She unlocked the apartment and walked in. A dreadful and sad aura filled her and she fell to her knees, letting all of her emotions fall out there and then. She screamed, soundlessly, out. No sound, yet so much words, fell out of that scream that soundlessly fell out of her lips. She let her tears pour out of her once happy eyes as she let pictures of Kakashi run through her head. After crying, she stood up on shaky legs and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She started packing. Wide, crying eyes stared at her body which was packing clothes and stuff she would need outside the village.

She pulled on a hoodie and walked out of her bedroom, letting her fingers linger by the edge of the door before she walked down the stairs. She grabbed her money and keys and opened the door. She locked the door and put the keys under the carpet by the door. Then, she walked down the streets. She didn't get any suspicious looks as she walked with a bag over her shoulder and pretended like nothing. Pretended like she wasn't all puffy and red in her face and ran towards the village's entrance.

**Well… that was kind of depressing, but don't complain! I gave you an extra long chapter this time! :D I'm sorry if my state kind of sucked you in, but I'm not too happy right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading! Review for more and I'll come up with next chapter as soon as possible. I'm not one hundred percent sure what is going to happen next time, I'm kind of torn between two things. I won't say if it's happy or sad. I'm not spoiling anything here! **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
